Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 05
is the fifth episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on May 22th, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 10th 2010. Summary Gingka and Kenta decide to go visit Madoka at the B-Pit. They find her fixing a young boy's Bey. The boy tells them a mysterious person scratched his Bey on purpose. Gingka is suspicious of this and decides to go out and find this person and stop them from scratching other people's Beys. Meanwhile, Benkei is seen practicing with his Dark Bull in order to try and beat Gingka. Kenta finds two Blader's who had their Beyblade's scratched by the mysterious person, who reveals himself as Tetsuya Watarigani. He is a bullying, crab-obsessed person who enjoys scratching other people's Beys on purpose with his Beyblade, Mad Gasher. Kenta challenges him to a Beybattle, but during the fight Tetsuya gains the upper hand. However, just then, Gingka's Storm Pegasus comes striking through Tetsuya's Gasher. Gingka tells him that it's wrong to do that and Beyblading is about having fun and not scratching other people's Beyblades on purpose. Tetsuya ignores him and just leaves. Later, Tetsuya kidnaps Madoka and puts her in a hole filled with live crabs all around her. He tells Gingka that if he wants to save Madoka, he'll have to beat him in a Beybattle. Gingka and Kenta arrived and battle in Tetsuya's own "crab" stadium. At first Gingka gains the upper-hand but then, crabs start coming out of the stadium. Tetsuya reveals that these crabs will make it difficult for Pegasus so Gasher can defeat him. Gingka is out raged at why he would do a thing like this and Tetsuya tells him why. Long ago, Tetsuya and his friend were having a Beybattle. However, another Blader asked to challenge Tetsuya's friend. His friend was scared so Tetsuya filled in for him. However, he was too strong for Tetsuya and lost along with his Gasher being scattered. After that, Tetsuya found out that his friend abandoned him. Tetsuya was so sad that he vowed to never make friends again. Due to this, he decided to scratch other people's Beys because of what his friend had done to him. Gingka then gets an idea to use the ledge of the stadium to strike Gasher out of the stadium. Then he uses a Special Move Tornado Wing that wipes all the crabs away and strikes Gasher. Benkei reveals that he saved Madoka from the crabs. Just when the gang was about to say something to Tetsuya, he runs away shouting "Crabby-crabby-crabby!" They later see Benkei has left. Benkei is then seen on a beach and vows to make a promise to defeat Gingka with his Dark Bull. Featured Beybattles *Osamu/Wind Wolf vs. Tetsuya/Mad Gasher = Tetsuya *Kenta/Flame Sagittario vs. Tetsuya/Mad Gasher = Tetsuya *Gingka/Storm Pegasus vs. Tetsuya/Mad Gasher = Gingka Featured Beys *Mad Gasher *Storm Pegasus *Wind Wolf *Flame Sagittario Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used * *Track Change Cameos Differences in adaptations * The name of Tetsuya's Bey was changed from "Cancer" to "Gasher". The name change was SpinMaster's doing, as Nelvana has to use the names of the toys in order for the anime version to match so kids won't get confused with the names. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Episodes